After Practice
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Kise is tired after training he is still in the locker room when the rest of the club left except for Kasamatsu and they end up getting down and dirty.


After Practice

Kise's POV

I panted as we walked to the changing rooms after our practice. Man Kasamatsu could be a slave driver sometimes. He was working me really hard after our defeat against Aominecchi.

I sat in the changing rooms my back against the locker as I tried to catch my breath by the time I stood everyone else had left apart from me and Kasamatsu as he walked into the changing rooms. "Good work today Kise."

I turned to him and gave him my big goofy grin "thanks you too captain!" Before I could move or say anything else Kasamatsu had me pinned against the lockers "c-captain..?"

He growled lowly "that's not my name Kise…" he said in a seductively low voice. Man he had no idea just what he could do to me with just that voice of his.

I tried not to look at im but he kept my face level with his "K-Kasamatsu…"

He grinned a little at this "good boy." I blushed a little at this before I felt his lips on mine. I blushed even more after a few seconds I gave in and kissed back eager to have those lips on mine if only for a second longer.

He pulled away when it was apparent we needed to breathe. We both panted as we stared at each other. He moved the hand that cupped my face down and slipped it up my shirt. I gasped as his hand brushed my nipple "you're not going to run away as soon as I let go of you now are you?" he questioned motioning to my bound hands. I shook my head violently in reply. He grinned "good." He released my hands which immediately moved to hold him close.

He seemed pleased with this as his hand toyed with my nipples making me moan and shiver. "K-Kasamatsu..!" I moaned out as he continued to abuse my nipples.

He continued to play with my nipples but a hand went down to cup mu already hard cock. "Kise you're already this hard?" he teased as I moaned. He seriously had no idea what he did to me. I was constantly left alone in the changing rooms to wank over his body.

Kasamatsu started nipping at my neck making me moan more. I slipped my hands up his shirt feeling all his muscles. God how long I wanted to touch him! If this was a dream I don't want to wake up ever!

I felt Kasamatsu shiver beneath my hands god! I just want to devour him! I too his shirt off relishing at looking at his six pack again. He smirked and pushed my trousers off.

He knelt down moving closer to my erection he bit the edge of my boxers before pulling them down making sure that his mouth grazed my erection. He smirked as he looked at my erection he licked his lips before he took me in his mouth sucking softly at first. I swear to god this felt like heaven right here.

I let my hand fist in his hair as his head continued to play with my nipples. Then he started to suck harder and bob his head up and down and I thought I was going to come right there but before I could reach my climax he pulled away. I pouted at him a bit and he just chuckled as he started to sexily remove his pants and boxers.

I swear to god I almost had a nose bleed as his sexy six inch cock sprung free. I quickly took my shirt off and threw it somewhere on the floor as I pushed him down on a bench climbing on top of him.

I lifted his legs as I lent down to kiss his irresistible lips. "God you're so damn sexy!" I exclaimed as I moved to lick at his entrance making him moan.

"T-that's my line…K-Kise…" he said in the cutest voice ever. I blushed a little and continued my work as I pushed my tongue through the tight ring of muscles. He moaned again, I could live on his moans for all eternity "K-Kise…fuck me already!" I grinned and nodded as I pulled away and lined myself up with his entrance.

I slammed my thick eight inch cock into him. He moaned in pain and pleasure. He was most likely a virgin when it came to gay sex and that just made me want him even more. I had to fight really hard not to start thrusting in really hard and fast I knew he needed time to adjust to my size.

After what felt like hours but was only a couple of minutes he gave the okay to move. I forced myself to thrust in and out at a slow pace so to not hurt him even more. I leant over to kiss him on the lips. He really is the sexiest person on this planet and now he is mine.

He returned the kiss eagerly before moaning against them "faster…harder!" I blushed a little and done as my Kasamatsu demanded, making my thrusts harder and faster. I was rewarded by his screams of pleasure. I readjusted my angle trying to find his prostate I knew when I'd hit it he screamed my name at the top of his lungs.

We had completely forgotten that we were in the locker room at school as someone had heard walked in to see what was wrong gasped at the sight then screamed and then left again. I paid whoever it was no attention just focusing on pleasing my Kasamatsu. I'm never going to get tired of saying that ever.

I was surprised when Kasamatsu pushed me off him till he laid me down and climbed on top of me and impaled himself on my long thick cock. I moaned as I looked up at his gorgeous blue-grey eyes as he repeatedly impaled himself on me, god I loved his eyes! My hand took his cock pumping him in time with his thrusts as I met them perfectly with my hips.

Within a few minutes he came hard unto my hand his walls tightened around my cock making me moan, after a few more thrusts I came deep inside him. He collapsed onto my chest both of us were panting as I held him close. "Kasamatsu you're mine now and forever don't forget that," I told him softly.

He let out a soft laugh "s-same goes for you…" with that he was asleep I smiled and gently laid him on the bench grabbing our clean clothes I dressed us both before picking him up and carrying him back to mine where I snuggled close to him in my bed.

I looked at his sleeping face "you're so damn cute and I'm so glad that you are finally mine." I pecked his cheek before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
